Por la intervención estadounidense
by Ale123abcMichel
Summary: Como fue la intervención estadounidense en México, ¿qué sucedió exactamente aquellos años de 1846-1848?
1. chapter 1

Por que la historia ha sido tan complicada?

La situación es la siguiente, no era un día como cualquier otro, sabias que algo malo pasaría en estos años siguientes, se podría decir que tu "hijo" el estado de Texas quiere ser independiente, la mayoría de los europeos lo apoyan, solo hay otra persona que no lo apoyaría, tu vecino de norte, pero este no quiere que sea independiente porque verdaderamente piensa y hará lo que sea para que Texas, California, Arizona y Nuevo México se unan a él.

Eso realmente sucedido, conocido como la intervención estadounidense (1846-1848) y terminado con la firma del tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo, pero como fue verdaderamente todo este proceso, como llegó México a perder más de la mitad de su territorio.

El prólogo, nueva historia, temática histórica, va a ver Usamex, lenguaje vulgar, escenas no aptas para todo el público, violencia, entre otras advertencias.

En serio se recomienda discreción.

Los personajes de hetalia, así como la personificación de México no me pertenecen, doy todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores


	2. 1

Pov. María

-Alejandro- murmuré por lo bajo mientras recargaba mi frente en la puerta de madera de la habitación de mi hermano.

\- se que puedes escucharme- sin embargo el silencio seguía presente, la culpa me comía por dentro, la ausencia de ruido estaba empezando a frustrarme, ya estaba preparada para iniciar a forzar la puerta y abrirla, pero entonces lo escuche.

Un sollozo ahogado, me relaje y volví a colocar mi frente sobre la puerta.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije con la voz más serena que podía hacer, se escucharon unos sollozos muy silenciosos.

-Vete María, quiero estar solo- su voz sonaba quebrada por su llanto, inmediatamente baje la mirada con algo de tristeza.

-Por favor Alejandro, yo solo quiero... - inmediatamente mi oración fue interrumpida.

-¡¿para qué?! - respondió con rabia - ¡¿para qué de nuevo me tomes de loco y me vuelvas a dar la espalda?! -

Quedé boquiabierta ante sus palabras, eso me había dolido, mis labios titubeaban y mis ojos se cristalizaron, aunque yo sabía que él tenía razón.

"No fui capaz de creerle, no fui capaz de ayudarle".

golpe con algo de brusquedad la puerta con mi puño derecho mientras las fuerzas que me hacían mantenerme de pie me abandonaban, caí sobre mis rodillas. Solo quería que el me perdonara, pero, "¿cómo perdonar a la familia que te dio la espalda?", lo sé, me comporte como una desgraciada, el lucho solo, aún cuando la mayoría se rehusaba a ayudarlo, hasta yo que soy su familia simplemente lo ignore y lo deje a su suerte; incluso, a pesar de ser de que ambos somos la representación del mismo país, fui egoísta, dejé que peleara por su cuenta, pero es como si ambos hubiéramos perdido.

-Soy toda una desgraciada ¿verdad? - respondí con voz débil, - en verdad lo siento, se que debí apoyarte, era lucha de ambos, te falle y ni siquiera un "lo siento" expresaría lo arrepentida que estoy.- no aguante más, mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir constantemente. Entonces, después de 5 días la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver una figura delgada, de cabello azabache azulado y ojos café-rojizo, finalmente volví verlo, a mi hermano.

Me levante del piso como pude u corrí hacia él para abrazarlo, el recordar como lo encontré esa noche lluviosa en la que al llegar a casa decidió encerrarse mis lágrimas fluyeron mayormente.

\- en verdad lo siento carnal- dije mientras me abrazaba más a él.

Él correspondió mi abrazo, y lloró conmigo, estuvimos de esta manera hasta que el me respondió.

\- María- suspiro - creo que necesito aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿ A qué te refieres? - pregunté limpiando con mi manga los restos de mis lágrimas.

Me vio fijamente con sus ojos rojizos y abrió un poco los labios. - tengo que aclarar lo que ahora siento por él, después de estos acontecimientos ocurridos.- contestó con la cabeza baja.

Lo mire con gran extrañeza, puede que sea la hermana mayor, pero nunca comprendería todo lo que pasa por su mente, dudo mucho que sus sentimientos hacia "él" sigan siendo los mismos. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, aunque ahora me prometo apoyarlo en lo que desee y lo haga feliz.

Y... Hola gente, el primer capítulo, de una vez aviso que esta historia a pesar de tener una temática algo fuerte, también, a comparación de la otra va a estar narrada desde diferentes puntos de vista, lo sé, algo extraño, además también los capítulos serán algo cortos, pero bueno...

¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿que creen que pase después?

¿adivine quien casi pierde su caja en banda de guerra?

Por favor dejen favorito y comenten, me motivaría a actualizar más seguido.

Me despido

michel_ale


End file.
